new_helms_battlegroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Arceus
“Human beings must be brought to justice!” ~Arceus Summary Arceus is a Legendary Pokémon who is the leader of the Creation Trio formed by Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, as well as the Lake Trio formed by Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf. It was first born from egg when nothing existed and shaped the Creation Trio and the Lake Trio to help assist it in the creation of the Pokémon Multiverse. It is active upon gazing these worlds and is the verse's supreme being. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-A Name: Arceus Origin: Pokémon Gender: '''Genderless '''Age: Older than creation Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Alpha Pokémon, The Original One, The Original Spirit, God of the Pokémon Multiverse, Mythical Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Invulnerability, Body Control, Immortality (Types 4 and 9), True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can create things out of nothing such as creating one of the members of the Creation Trio, Void Manipulation (Erased falling boulders out of existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Stabilized a hole in space-time that was destroying a town, stopped time, broke Palkia's bent space), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Via Earth Power. Can also create psychic orbs that bring meteors down), Darkness Manipulation (Can use a darkness attack that deals more damage the more an opponent buffs itself up), Dream Manipulation (Heavily implied to be the booming voice informing the protagonist about Darkrai in Lucas'/Dawn's nightmare induced by Darkrai), Attack Negation (Can nullify virtually any attack that can fall under an elemental type, making it nigh-impossible to damage Arceus with conventional attacks), Attack Reflection, Causality Manipulation (Fighting without even using any of its major powers distorts causal law), Physics Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Its Battle Trozei and Conquest ability does normal damage even if the target is resistant), Forcefield Creation (Protected by a constant shield that protects it from invasive abilities such as Mind Attacks as well as ordinary attacks, can actively create them itself), Statistics Amplification, Summoning (Can call the Creation Trio), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the very concepts of Time, Space, Antimatter, Emotion, Knowledge and Willpower directly from its own being, and gave shape to the elements which would become the Pokemon Types), Resistance to Telepathy (Resisted the combined telepathic technique of Sheena and her ancestor), Dimensional BFR (functions as Sealing as well), Gravity Manipulation, Power Absorption/Power Mimicry (Can take the powers of its enemies and infuse them with the Plates) Light Manipulation, Precognition (Its Pokémon Conquest ability, Omnipotent, allows it to foresee and dodge incoming attacks), Acausality, Can hit incorporeal entities (Due to the aforementioned Omnipotent ability), Chaos Manipulation and Embodiment (Is the realization of the chaos and turmoil in the beginning) OHK (Via Perish Song that causes the user to faint), Sound Manipulation (via Hyper Voice), Can pass through forcefields with Future Sight, Healing (Via Refresh and Recover), Resistance to Spacetime Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Danmaku via Judgment (Depicted as a rapid downpour of dozens of bolts of energy in the games), Willpower Manipulation, Can breathe in space, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Predates beings that predate beings who predate souls) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Was able to effortlessly beat the Creation Trio despite being weakened. They are capable of universal creation and Arceus recreated Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina casually just to satisfy Ethan and Cynthia. Its awakening caused distortions across the Pokémon Multiverse) | Multiverse level+ (Said to have shaped the Pokemon world which contains countless other existing parallel realities and parallel timelines which make the multiverse an infinite one) Speed: Infinite via scaling (Comparable to Palkia and Dialga who were able to battle in battle in torn space-time) | Omnipresent '''(It is said Arceus's conscious exists as one across Space-Time within the Pokemon Multiverse, Is beyond the material multiverse and exists beyond concepts such as Matter, speed and linear Space-Time) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Arceus exists on a higher plane of existence that is beyond traditional space-time. It transcends the material multiverse and space, time, and matter are simply below it) Striking Strength: Multi-Universal (Is superior to Dialga and Palkia who's battle was tearing the fabric of time and space which would destroy the universe in the process) | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Universal (Was able to battle with the Creation Trio) | Multiverse level+ (Transcends the material multiverse and the entire Creation Trio are infinitely below him) Stamina: '''Extremely high, likely limitless (Arceus had directly fought against Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, created many things and concepts, including the universe, without losing consciousness and has no need to rest, as it did not become overly weak after losing a few of its Plates) '''Range: '''Extended melee range. At least Multi-Universal with attacks and abilities. | Extended melee range. Multiversal+ with attacks and abilities. '''Standard Equipment: Its Plates, which represent each of the 17 Pokémon types (Arceus does not possess a Plate representing Normal-type, as it is a Normal-type naturally) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Created all knowledge that's possible and Uxie who embodies this concept is merely an aspect of Arceus, Knows everything that's happening across the entire Pokemon multiverse at once), possibly Omniscient (The Pokémon Trading Card Game acknowledges it as an omniscient being) Weaknesses: '''Depending on which Plates it is missing, it can be hindered or damaged by specific types of attacks (while missing the Earth, Meadow, Draco, Zap, and Splash Plates, Ash's Pikachu was able to momentarily hinder it with Thunderbolt) | None notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Judgement: Arceus can fire powerful beams of energy at the sky that fall down and hit its opponents. This attack changes type depending on what type Arceus currently is and is powerful enough to cause the likes of Dialga and Palkia to stagger with a single direct hit. * Flamethrower: Arceus can shoot a stream of pure flames from its face. * Blizzard: Arceus can shoot ice storms of very low temperatures at its targets. * Twister: Arceus can blow one or two powerful Dragon-type twisters from its face at opponents. * Time Stop: Arceus can stop time itself. * Extreme Speed: Arceus immediately strikes the foes with great force, which is virtually impossible to properly react to. * Gravity: Arceus pins its foe down by rapidly increasing gravity around its target. * Multitype: Arceus is able to switch types based on the plates it holds. * Refresh: Arceus cleanses itself, removing any inhibitory status effects such as paralysis, burns, and poison. * Perish Song: Arceus lets out a melody that instantly incapacitates all who hear it (including Arceus itself) after a set amount of time. * Earth Power: Arceus shifts the earth under its target to release a massive upheaval of energy. * Recovery: Arceus concentrates its internal energies, quickly healing most wounds. * Omnipotent: A series of abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest, it grants Arceus the ability to heal minor wounds between trades, strike incorporeal targets, see the immediate future, and ignore defensive bonuses and resistances. * Spatial/Temporal Warp: As the creator of Palkia and Dialga, Arceus is capable of wiping things from space-time. Key: Incomplete Arceus | Complete Arceus Note 1: The entity Arceus is the physical manifestation of the Original Spirit used to interact with the Pokémon Multiverse. Note 2: The personifications of Universal laws, Palkia, Dialga and Giratina are stated to be, though entirely separate entities, parts of it as stated in the games and manga as are the Lake guardians. Note 3: There has been rampant confusion over whether or not Arceus was the one who actively created the Pokémon multiverse due to a statement in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life. In the games, the primary canon, it is insisted that Arceus established the fundamental laws of the Multiverse, but the Creation Trio are the ones who actively formed it. Note 4: Considering every verse has their own cave with mirrors, that makes it an infinite chain. I.e. Verse 'X' has 'Y' amount of alternate verses to it, Verse 'Z' is part of the 'Y' in Verse 'X' and has 'A' amount of alternate verses to it etc. Obviously the ad infinitum ends when Arceus makes all the verse. That means that there is and only can be 1 Arceus otherwise it's an argument from repetition fallacy. Category:Tier 2 Category:Complete Profiles